This invention has been conceived to create heating elements which can work at high temperatures for long periods. Accordingly, this invention discloses new micropyretic sources and their combinations which allow for the first time, manufacture of heating elements displaying extended life at very high temperatures. A micropyretic synthesis method is used for the manufacture of heating elements, similar to that disclosed in our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/027,710, filed Mar. 8, 1993 (herein after referred to as "the '710 application", the contents of which are incorporated herein by way of reference). The synthesis method used in this invention differs from that disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/847,782, filed Mar. 5, 1992 (hereinafter referred to as "the '782 application", the contents of which are incorporated herein purely by way of reference), in an important aspect. As in the '782 application, a combustible slurry is prepared, extruded and combusted. However, unlike the '782 application, after combustion, these wire or other shapes are densified and homogenized by passing current, as described in the '710 application.
The '782 application discloses various combustion sources as part of the compositions, for the manufacture of heating elements. MoSi.sub.2 composites are preferred in the '782 application. MoSi.sub.2 composites are very sensitive to phase composition and impurity at temperatures above 1600.degree. C. The present compositions comprise new undisclosed combustion sources, grain growth inhibitors and other additives which substantially improve the applicability of heating elements manufactured using these compositions at temperatures up to 1900.degree. C. Additionally, some of the combustion sources and their products described in the '782 application may react with filler materials, and therefore may not be suitable as combustion sources for high temperature applications although they may be excellent for low and middle temperature applications (up to 1400.degree. C.). The compositions of the present invention are designed so that the combustibles do not react with the silicides, which is believed to be one of reasons leading to the effective utilization of heating elements manufactured using the compositions of the present invention for extended periods at high temperatures. By utilizing combustibles which may react with the filler materials, the '782 application teaches away from the present invention.
The high temperature superiority of heating elements manufactured using the compositions of the present invention, over the compositions of the '782 application, has been observed by experimentation. These experiments have revealed that heating elements using the compositions of the present invention are stable at temperatures above 1400.degree. C., for much longer periods than those manufactured using the compositions of the '782 application. Without exception, a difference in time periods of at least two orders of magnitude has been observed. At temperatures above 1400.degree. C. to 1600.degree. C., after operation for 10-100 hours, heating elements using the '782 compositions deteriorate substantially. Conversely, typical heating elements using the compositions of the present invention show similar deterioration at 1400.degree. C. to 1600.degree. C., only after 5000 hours. Additionally, above 1600.degree. C., heating elements using the '782 compositions last for less than 1 hour, whereas typical heating elements using the compositions of the present invention last for greater than 1000 hours. This tremendous increase in high temperature operability, is very beneficial and also quite unexpected.